Thanksgiving Fight
by 14shiffna
Summary: Since I couldn't think of anything else to write for you all to celebrate Thanksgiving, here I am about a small little fic about a Thanksgiving food fight, because our favorite resident recolor, Dark Pit, decided to fling a pea at Ender, and that just caused a whole chain of events. Oh, also, remind me in the reviews to beat my friend Hayden to a pulp when I get back to school.


**Hello hello, everyone, and here I am with a Thanksgiving special small fic. I never promised I was going to make this, but I never promised I wasn't going to make it, so, here ya go. Also, DON'T ACTUALLY REMIND ME TO BEAT MY FRIEND HAYDEN TO A PULP IN THE REVIEWS! I was just kidding about that. Alright, now enjoy it!**

The clamor of the cafeteria filled with fighters and assist trophies alike for Thanksgiving distracted him for two seconds. _For two seconds,_ and that was long enough for Dark Pit to smack him in the face with a pea. Ender's head whipped back around as he glared at his snickering friend. Swiftly, Ender picked up a spoon, loaded it with peas, and catapulted it at Dark Pit, hitting him with a lot more than Dark Pit had hit him with. Unluckily, a few peas also hit Ridley. He growled and his eyes surveyed the table until they fell on Ender and Dark Pit.

"Who did it?" He asked, eyeing both of them. Immediately, both of their hands shot to each other and they pointed at each other vigorously.

"He did it," they said at once.

"Doesn't matter who did it," Ridley grinned and flung mashed potatoes at them, stunning both of them. From down the table, Ness caught sight of it and yelled down the table, both a blessing and a curse.

"FOOOOOOD FIIIIIIIIGHT!" Immediately, he flung a spoonful of mashed potatoes at Mario, who was at the head of the table.

"Oh, you're-a on a-Ness!" Mario retaliated with a flinging of stuffing. Laughter erupted all throughout the cafeteria and food was flung. Ender, Dark Pit, Lucas, and Pit teamed up and gathered up as much food as they could and ran into a corner and flung food out at everyone, but not without getting scraped up a little. At one point, Ender even took a full pie to the face from Samus.

"Got ya Ender!" Samus yelled as she ran away to pie another person.

"Oh, it's on!" Grabbing a spare pie that no one had taken yet, Ender jumped up on the table and chased after Samus. At the end of the table, he hopped off it and threw the pie at Samus, hitting her head-on. He rolled and stood upright right before Master Hand and Crazy Hand walked into the room. Everything fell into silence for a pregnant pause, until Master Hand scooped up a serving spoon full of mashed potatoes, and, very quietly, said,

"You're all going down," as Crazy Hand laughed a very maniacal laugh. The mashed potatoes flew from the Hands' spoon and became the size of an actual catapult ball, hitting Mega and Zero dead on and hitting Peach and Daisy in the splash. Laughter erupted back into the cafeteria as Ender went back into the corner with Pit, Lucas, and Dark Pit. And atop the balcony, overlooking it all, a hooded figure smiled under his mask. Switching the narrative to the first person, the hypothetical "camera" faced me, Shiffna. Who else did you think it was going to be? I'm still going to use speech to get my message across though. Wait, I mean… bah, you get what I mean.

"Right? Yeah no, I think you get what I mean. Anyway, sorry this was so short, I really couldn't think of anything more to add about the food fight. In all actuality, don't start food fights at your grandma's unless you want to guilt-trip yourself into doing the dishes and cleaning everything up. Anyway, have a happy Thanksgiving everyone! Spend some quality time with your family and eat some good food. Until then, I guess I'll see you all around," I grinned and looked over the balcony for a moment then crouched back down, coming back up with a stack of pies.

"Hey Ender, heads up!" I dropped the pies all at once down upon Lucas, Ender, Pit, and Dark Pit and laughed as their futile attempts at revenge fell right back on their faces. Still chuckling, I opened a portal and walked through.

"Seriously, happy Thanksgiving guys. See you at Christmas with a new problem," I called from the portal before it disappeared entirely. Switching back entirely to the third person, Shiffna left the "camera" to give one last view of the chaos happening in the cafeteria.


End file.
